Generally, a motor vehicle automatic transmission includes a number of gear elements coupling its input and output shafts, and a related number of torque establishing devices such as clutches and brakes that are selectively engageable to activate certain gear elements for establishing a desired speed ratio between the input and output shafts. As used herein, the term “torque transmitting device” will be used to refer to brakes as well as clutches.
The transmission input shaft is connected to the vehicle engine through a fluid coupling such as a torque converter, and the output shaft is connected directly to the vehicle wheels. Shifting from one speed ratio to another is performed in response to engine throttle and vehicle speed, and generally involves releasing one or more clutches (off-going) associated with the current or attained speed ratio and applying one or more clutches (on-coming) associated with the desired or commanded speed ratio.
The speed ratio is defined as the transmission input speed or turbine speed divided by the output speed. Thus, a low gear range has a high speed ratio and a higher gear range has a lower speed ratio. Shifts from one speed ratio to another require precise timing in order to achieve high quality shifting. The quality of shift depends on the cooperative operation of several functions, such as pressure changes within the clutch apply chambers and the timing of control events. Moreover, manufacturing tolerances in each transmission, changes due to wear, variations in oil quality and temperature, etc., lead to shift quality degradation.